falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
A Manhandled Manservant
A Manhandled Manservant is an unmarked ''Fallout 3'' quest. Background Argyle has not been seen since he was separated from Herbert "Daring" Dashwood during their escape from Rockopolis. The retired adventurer refuses to believe his manservant died in that battle though, instead believing he is still out there somewhere. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough * Optional: The Lone Wanderer can talk to Herbert Dashwood at Tenpenny Tower, who will fill in the player character on some of the background, and ask the player character to tell him if he finds a sign of Argyle. * Upon visiting Rockopolis and finding Argyle's corpse, the player character may return the news to Herbert Dashwood for a reward. This can be accomplished without previously speaking to him about Argyle. Dashwood, sad to hear of Argyle's demise (he always thought Argyle would outlast him by at least 100 years), tells the player character that his days of adventuring are over and gives the player character the key to his safe. Rewards Inside the safe are bottle caps, Mentats, a mini nuke, Rad-X, bottlecap mine schematics, a Stealth Boy and a stimpak. Taking any of these will not result in him becoming hostile, nor will any guards that witness the player character stealing (see Bugs section.) Notes * One must talk to Herbert Dashwood about his manservant Argyle before killing Roy Phillips and his ghouls in the Tenpenny Tower quest in order to complete this quest. To do this, first talk to Roy Phillips about a possible peaceful negotiation, then bring the proposal to Allistair Tenpenny himself, then side with the ghouls when talking to Dashwood. ** If one kills the ghouls before Dashwood reminisces about his manservant Argyle, then the only option to obtain the contents of his safe is to kill him and take the key off his body - it cannot be pickpocketed. ** If one lets the ghouls into the tower, they will kill all the humans there including Dashwood, and one will lose their opportunity to talk to him about his manservant or take the key off his body. If the human residents of the Tenpenny Tower are massacred by the ghouls, Dashwood will be found dead in the basement. Even if resurrected by the player character, he won't be able to talk about his ghoul manservant. Moreover, his body contains no items (and no key), so the only option to open his safe will then be the console. * The last episode of "The Adventures of Herbert Dashwood" on Galaxy News Radio finishes with Dashwood saying "This could be the end of…" During this, they sound as if they're grunting or struggling. If one looks above Argyle's body, there are boulders piled up over what would have been Argyle's exit. Bugs * Even after receiving the key, taking any items from Dashwood's safe may be considered stealing, resulting in Dashwood taking the items back if he sees you use the safe. This can be avoided by waiting for him to leave the room, though it will still affect Karma. ** This can be fixed by using the console command to make the safe yours. * After completing Tenpenny Tower quest allowing ghouls to live in there with humans you can go to the Rockopolis and find there Argyle corpse, but when you return to Dashwood there will be no dialogue option to talk with him about it. Category:Fallout 3 unmarked quests de:Guter, alter, toter Diener ru:Потерянный слуга uk:Втрачений слуга